


Your Deer Demon Phantom - Mautzi Animation Studios

by KathyPrior42



Series: Alastor Fan Songs [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Series: Alastor Fan Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945021
Kudos: 3





	Your Deer Demon Phantom - Mautzi Animation Studios

Charlie was relaxing on a red couch, when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up to go answer it. Angel Dust popped his head up curiously as Charlie's high heels clacked against the floor. A portrait of Charlie and her parents hung on the wall. Before she could reach for the knobs of the wooden double doors, Alastor burst into the room with his usual grin. He then greeted Charlie like he did in the pilot episode. 

"Alastor! Pleasure to be meeting you, sweetheart, quite a pleasure! I saw your fiasco on the picture show, and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why I haven't been that entertained since the Stock Market Crash of 1929!" 

He finished with a laugh and maneuvered Vaggie's pointed spear out of the way. "Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here..."

Then he spoke in a dark tone, "I would have done so already."

He twirled his staff as the room became red and distorted. Black antlers grew from his head and astrological symbols popped up in the background. His eyes turned into red radio dials surrounded by black. Reality warped onto itself and before long, Alastor had created a portal to Earth. His hair seemed to blow in a strong wind as he teleported away. 

An ordinary woman with white skin and blonde hair was relaxing on her bed, scrolling on her cell phone. Her gray cat with black stripes was sleeping by her feet. A plain brick wall was behind her and a few old fashioned TVs were in her room. The cat slowly woke up and looked around with its yellow eyes. He could sense that someone was coming and soon, enough, Alastor appeared in the room. From behind him, the yellow flowered wallpaper was cracked in several places. There was a box labeled “fireworks” on a shelf. On a lower self, a doll with long hair posed on a stand. 

Alastor stared at the cat with a grin. The cat, unsure of what to do, walked off to the side and let out a meow to alert its owner. 

The woman was still gazing at her gray apple iPhone. She looked up in sudden shock as Alastor straightened his dark colored bow tie. The deer demon stood in a darkened corner of the room, near a lamp and a window shining some light. His red eyes appeared to be more noticeable.

“I’m just a phantom in your room, with no intent on leaving soon,” he sang in a radio-filtered voice. 

The woman wore blue jeans, brown tied boots with a furry boarder and a sweater of brown and black. Her sweater had wolves on the back and white musical notes and music sheets on it. What was this strange being doing in her room?

“And you’re still not even sure, just how I got here.”

Alastor appeared next to her in her bed. “Just another ghost that’s in your bed, that you wish you could leave for dead…”

Alastor teasingly ran his fingers across her chest, dangerously close to her breasts. 

Oh god. 

She hoped this wasn’t a “Shrek is Love Shrek is Life” Nightmare with another character.  
“Ain’t no magic word that can make me disappear.”

The background briefly became chaotic again. He waved his hand and in a flash of light, a Satanic book, an antlered deer skull and three white candles appeared on a clothed table by the old televisions. A red pentagram glowed on the brick wall nearby.

“Now that room, it starts to dim, set the mood for onset sin…”

The woman was terrified. Perhaps this was just another nightmare. Now she was going to be sacrificed to either this stranger or the devil himself. 

Maybe, she would wake up soon…

The woman curled up on the floor in fright. Alastor’s faced briefly morphed to one of concern as his soon-to-be enslaved soul collapsed. “Strange,” he thought, “most mortals throw themselves at me due to my charms. Especially those that watched the show.”

“And now, we’re passed out on the floor of your apartment.”  
Strangely enough, her butt showed prominently through her blue jeans at him, but Alastor remained unfazed by the sight. 

Alastor rolled his eyes and cupped his chin with a hand. The little gray cat pattered over to him in curiosity. 

“With every single warning sign, it passed you up and slipped you by…”

Alastor picked up the cat and playfully poked it in the nose. The cat smiled at him, happy with this new bond. The happy cat was tossed into the air and through a portal to Hell. 

Another obedient cute familiar to help with Alastor’s magic. Alastor appeared with black feathery wings and large antlers. 

“But we’re all bound to end up, back where we started.”

Alastor briefly appeared back at the hotel, dancing in between horned shadow demon figures.  
“Make no mistake, I’ll break you down, shout it around town…”

He appeared in front of Charlie…

“I’m not what you want, but I’m exactly what you need…”

His shadow also appeared beside Charlie with an evil grin. Alastor slid over to a banner with his face on it. The red and black banner read, “Hazbin Hotel: Make a Deal Today! Satisfaction Guaranteed!” A contract with a red feathered pen appeared in his hand. 

“Take a bite and feed…your satisfaction guaranteed!”

Alastor began the chorus:

“I’m your sunshine  
I’m gonna burn down your parade  
I’m a shooting star  
That wish you wish you never made.”

Alastor appeared in a dark city lit by streetlamps. He wondered along in the shadows until he found another random apartment. 

“Don’t wanna take a leap of faith  
You wanna do this face to face  
And like an animal…”

Alastor’s skeletal wendigo form briefly roared in the background…

“The instinct’s taking over.  
There ain’t nothing to debate  
Blow this purgatory state  
The city lights will drown you out in this exposure”

Alastor hopped into another apartment room. This time it was a man sitting on the bed, with short black hair, glasses and white skin. He wore jeans and a jacket. There were colored drawers and black reading lamps on either side. The names of popular capital cities made up wall art on a nearby wall.

Alastor snapped his fingers and the room turned dark.

“Now that room starts to dim  
Set the mood for onset sin  
And now we’re passed out on the floor of your apartment”

Alastor made a show of lying down on the floor before vanishing. The man looked around for the strange intruder. 

“With every single warning sign  
It passed you up and slipped you by  
But we’re all bound to end up  
Back where we started…Yeah!”

Alastor appeared behind him, standing on his bed. With a predatory grin, he inched closer to the man, the man appeared somewhat transfixed by his glowing eyes. Before the man could blink, Alastor had wrapped his arms around him and pushed them both through a swirling black vortex back to Hell. 

The man briefly floated with Alastor in a red void filled with piles of human skulls.

“Make no mistake, I’ll break you down  
Shout it around town  
I’m not what you want  
But I’m exactly what you need  
Take a bite and feed  
Your satisfaction guaranteed!”

“I’m your sunshine  
I’m gonna burn down your parade  
I’m a shooting star  
That wish you wish you never made.”

Alastor then stood in his fancy red suit by a picture of him and Charlie dancing together in the lobby from the Pilot. 

“Well this just won’t do,” he muttered to himself. “I suppose I could cash in a few favors to liven things up…if you wish!”

He snapped his fingers and the two humans he had taken to Hell appeared beside him. The man wore a necktie and the woman wore her sweater. 

“Welcome to the Hazbin fandom, mortals!”

Alastor posed in front of a glowing Hazbin Hotel,

“This world is what you need  
Where the monsters roam and the demons all feed.”

The shadow demon figures roamed the modern streets and with different colored smiles, waved at Alastor. There were six of them posing and dancing…his shadow minions. 

“Relax, don’t you look so wary,  
It’s all only temporary…”

Alastor mentioned to the clock tower that reminded demons of the yearly Extermination purge. 

We roam and sing along  
While the choir joins in  
Sing an abhorrent song, yeah  
We bite, it’s a little bit scary  
The pain’s only temporary…”

Covering his hands with his face, he let out a static filled maniacal laugh like the crazed madman he was. 

In black and white, Alastor sang close to the microphone:

“I’m not what you want  
But I’m exactly what you need  
Take a bite and feed  
Your satisfaction guaranteed

I’m not what you want  
But I’m exactly what you need  
Take a bite and feed  
Your satisfaction guaranteed.”

Alastor posed in front of a neon 80’s screen with a sunset and palm trees. His outfit and face were in neon colors of purple, green and light blue. He posed between two glowing microphones as stars glowed in the background. 

“I’m your sunshine  
I’m gonna burn down your parade  
I’m a shooting star  
That wish you wish you never made  
That wish you wish you never made”

His shadow selves finished the song as static morphed through the air again. The two captured humans screamed as their bodies burned away, leaving nothing left but evil bloodthirsty shadow creatures in their places. 

More souls for the Radio Demon…and more fans for an ever-growing fandom. 

Alastor appeared next to Charlie and said, “I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb the hill of betterment, only to repeatedly trip and tumble down into the fiery pit of failure.”

He chuckled and turned back to her, a glowing yellow pentagram behind him.

“So, it’s a deal then?”

“Ahhhhhhh!”

Charlie bolted upright, her skin coated in sweat. Her hotel bedroom was dark and perfectly normal around her.

“No, no, no, not again…”

She buried her face in her hands before slumping back onto the sheets. Ever since Alastor had arrived, the nightmares seemed to haunt her frequently.

“Nightmares or not,” Charlie thought, “There’s no going back now.”


End file.
